


Alone Together.

by HaleyMacLean



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, They Make The Hek Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyMacLean/pseuds/HaleyMacLean
Summary: Todd is sad and alone at a bar until an enthusiastic stranger makes his appearance. Drunkness ensues.Based off of Alone Together by Dan and Shay (a BOP).





	Alone Together.

Broken heart, failed friendships, and depression is what led small, lonely Todd to the trashy bar on the corner of his run-down street. He was currently sat on a wobbly bar stool, one of it's legs dented and lopsided, which was the best you could find in this part of town. After motioning the bartender, earlier introduced as Chad, over, he ordered his sixth beer of the night, halfway to his usual count. He took a swig, now used to it's stale taste, and hummed in satisfaction. As he lifted the bottle to drown himself further, an elbow bumped his arm, causing the liquid to jumble inside the bottle and spill out the top, right onto Todd's ritualistic Mexican Funeral t-shirt. "Hey watch it, asshole!" He snapped. His eyes, previously fixated on the alcoholic substance soaking into his t-shirt (not that he really cared about his clothing, he'd had stranger substances absorbed onto this t-shirt- he still wore them nonetheless) found their way to the man who so carelessly threw himself onto bar stools.   
"I am so sorry! This happens all of the time, I should really rethink the size of my limbs- You know, I met someone who could adjust the size of their body parts, worked really well with the ladies- or so I'm told. Couldn't understand how that would relate to his strange humanly functions though." The man babbled on. Todd would have laughed if he hadn't been so occupied with this man's choice of clothing. The guy wasn't wrong about his long limbs, he was at least six feet tall, which is a tremendous height next to poor, small Todd. Though, the most interesting object attached to him was his vibrant yellow jacket, curiously paired with burgundy jeans. A daring combo, but he pulled it off. Todd's gazed moved up to the guy's face, which he decided was rather handsome, as he started speaking once again. "Hey," He started slowly. "I couldn't help but notice, you were sitting by yourself." Todd chuckled in self-pity.   
"Yeah, it's becoming my signature look." He replied, settling his gaze back on his foaming, now half bottle of Coors Light.   
"Let me guess, girlfriend broke up with you, after feeling neglected, not in a pleasant way though, I'd say she screamed about how she was mistreated and broke all of the lamps that you own, along with a couple of dishes, maybe tossed some of your clothes out the window, and then left the building in hysterics, yet you still didn't care enough to go after her. By the way, my name is Dirk. Dirk Gently." Todd looked open-mouthed at the man, now to him as Dirk Gently, his hand falling from the label of the beer bottle to the sticky counter.   
"How the hell do you know that?" Dirk looked at him in confusion for a moment before his answer seemed to appear in front of his face.   
"Oh! I was walking by and she came running out of the building and confided in me, which is rather questionable, seeing as I have never met that woman in my life! Good riddance if I say so myself- she seemed like a whack job!" He finished, laughing at his explanation as if he thought Todd would also find it hysterical. Todd got up from the broken stool, knocking over his abandoned beer in the process.   
"What the hell, man!" He yelled loudly, having a few heads turn his way, but the regulars were used to this type of occurrence by now. "Did you follow me here just to notify me of how much of an asshole I am? Because I know! I know I'm a jerk who shouldn't be allowed to exist in other people's lives because I don't know how to show compassion and love!" His words got lost and jumbled in his mind, causing him to fling his hands around wildly looking for the right words, before giving up completely and turning around to head towards the exit. He barely made it two steps before a hand caught his arm, spinning him around to face Dirk, eyes wide with worry, his mouth parted slightly.   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you get upset! I have a similar story myself." His grip on Todd's arm loosened as Todd started to turn back in his direction. "I was with this guy, Chris, I liked having him around, truly, but I was always so involved with my," He paused, trying to think of the correct word to use in this situation. "work? He thought I didn't have enough time for him, which now that I think about it, is a pretty accurate explanation for it. Anyways, it ended just the same as yours. Clothes thrown out of the window and everything. Not a single lamp in sight." He finished with a forgiving smile, which made Todd cast his gaze to his feet before looking up and offering a hand to Dirk.   
"The name's Todd." Dirk's smile brightened, accepting Todd's handshake instantly.   
"Well, Todd, I couldn't help but notice, you could use another drink." He said, glancing back at Todd's spilt beer bottle. "Two for one tequila, what do you think?" The offer of hard liquor made Todd queasy, but after some thought he replied, "What the hell, why not?" They resumed their positions on the bar stools and downed some shots of tequila. An hour later they were drunk out of their minds, repeatedly moving the wrong way on the stool and stumbling slightly before regaining balance with help from the now wiped clean counter. Dirk's little giggles that arised from thin air were contagious, and Todd felt himself gaining affection for the not too long ago stranger and found himself laughing along with the man. The music coming through the speakers above them was a pleasant addition to their meaningless conversations, although the main theme tonight seemed to be sad love songs, which, if alone, would depress Todd to no end, but in the company of Dirk, he found himself screaming the lyrics to each and every one, Dirk tagging along with the ones he knew. They soon found themselves on their feet, wobbling slightly as they danced to some rock song that they didn't know, but enjoyed nevertheless. At this particular bar nobody seemed to be the dancing type, but they were so loaded with alcohol that they didn't mind the staring and danced their hearts out.   
"Todd, you are an excellent dancer!" Dirk confessed through heavy breaths and a wide smile, watching Todd jump and wave his arms around wildly to the beat of the music. Todd laughed loudly at this statement.   
"I think there's only one thing that I'm better at than dancing." Dirk's interest was perked instantly as Todd's movements slowed.   
"Really? I'd love to know! Wait, let me guess!" Todd smirked while Dirk thought hard about his answer. His finger excitedly pointed to the ceiling as the thought appeared in his mind. "Oh I got it! Pretty obvious really. You can sing! I heard it myself only ten minutes ago. You have a beautiful voice, Todd." His case-solved smirk appeared, feeling cocky at his answer. Todd tugged Dirk over to a corner where it was dark enough so that nobody could see and pulled Dirk down by the neck into a kiss. The taller man made a squealing noise of surprise into Todd's mouth as they made contact. He decided that he liked the feeling of his stomach swirling with butterflies and the way his heartbeat quickened. For Todd, kissing Dirk was nothing like kissing anyone else and found himself becoming entranced with the feeling of Dirk pressed up against him. Dirk's hands found their way to Todd's waist, gripping his hips before trailing up to his shoulders, neck, to his messy hair, pulling at it softly, then repeating the motion back down. Every touch Todd received sent electric shocks throughout his whole body. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck to steady himself. When they pulled apart Todd leaned back against the wall, Dirk following, his hand coming up above Todd's head to settle against the wall. "I would like to change my answer." Dirk announced breathlessly. Todd chuckled, feeling his intoxication fade slightly. A glance at his watch told him that it was 1:13am.   
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked questioningly, not knowing where Dirk actually lived.   
"Well, we could say goodbye, just head home, but if we're gonna be alone..." Dirk implied with an amused smirk. Todd let out a small chuckle, glancing down at his feet, a blush forming on the apple of his cheeks.   
"We could be alone together." He finished, fixing his gaze on the taller man's inhumanly blue eyes. This caused Dirk's smile to widen, a small giggle escaping his lips as he grabbed Todd's small hand, fitting perfectly with his larger one. He led him out the creaky doors and started their short journey back to Todd's apartment, Dirk remembering the route from earlier instances. Before they made their way up the stairs to the apartment, Todd was pushed clumsily against the side of a vibrantly blue corvette. Before Todd could protest, Dirk's lips were once again placed onto Todd's. Taken by surprise, he lightly shoved Dirk off of him, in slight fear of harming the obviously expensive car that he was currently leaning against. "Woah, Dirk! We can't just make out on somebody's car, they'll call the cops." He said, his words dragging slightly from the intoxication, as well as genuine concern of being arrested.   
"I don't see any need to worry about such things." He replied, smugly, leaning in to capture Todd's lips in a second attempt. Before any connection was to be made, Todd's hand was pressed against Dirk's chest, discontinuing the motion. Dirk's sly smirk was instantly replaced with a pout, his lips puffed out in an enticing way, almost averting Todd's protests, but not quite. "Todd!" He whined.   
"Dirk!" He imitated. "I'm serious," He continued, trying his hardest to force the smile down as he looked at the other man's pouted expression. "Let's just go inside." As he stood as straight as his body would allow, Dirk grabbed his arm, stopping his movement.   
"Todd, it's my car." He announced with an eye roll. A look of confusion crossed Todd's face.   
"What?" He asked for clarification.   
"It's my car. Thought it was fairly obvious." He said, re-declaring his previous statement.   
"How- Are you... rich?"   
"No, Todd. I am not rich! Pounds to dollars. Conversions, maths. Now, I would really like to kiss you now." He leaned down to match Todd's height, licking his lips, and finally captured Todd's lips with his own. To Dirk's amusement, he didn't protest and tangled his arms around Dirk's neck as said man groped at Todd's hips, pushing him back against the car. Todd moaned softly into the kiss, his hands pulling at Dirk's hair that was stood up on the back of his head. Dirk's body came flush against the smaller man's, the correct movement if Todd's soft groan was anything to go by. They pulled apart, both in need of oxygen. Dirk kept his gaze fixed on Todd as he panted heavily, taking in the sight of his pink lips, and the exaggeration of his bright blue eyes against the vivid car. "You know, Todd," He started. "I think we're going to get on quite well." This caused Todd to grin, a beautiful occurrence that doesn't happen as much as it should.   
"You know, I think I may just agree with you on that." Todd agreed. With that, Todd pulled Dirk down and connected their lips in a kiss more passionate and affectionate than the previous ones. In the wise words of Dirk, they did get on quite well that night.


End file.
